


Des retrouvailles inattendues

by LunaQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, S&M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Severus n'a pas revu Regina depuis des années, leurs retrouvailles promettent d'être inoubliables... et inattendues.





	Des retrouvailles inattendues

Quelque part en Écosse, dans les cachots les plus sombres du château le plus réputé dans le monde sorcier, un homme se tenait, droit, tendu et soucieux, devant son miroir. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de soigner son apparence ou de faire un quelconque effort vestimentaire, mais aujourd'hui était un jour un peu particulier. Il ne l'était probablement pas au point de le faire quitter ses très chères robes noires, mais suffisamment tout de même pour s'inquiéter de l'image qu'il renvoyait, et qui n'était pas glorieuse. Les années avaient passé plus ou moins tranquillement depuis la fin de la guerre qui avait vu s'affronter le bien contre le mal, Dumbledore contre Voldemort, l'Ordre du Phénix contre les Mangemorts, pourtant, dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, tout semblait comme avant, les visages étaient souriants, les esprits concentrés, vifs, les élèves motivés, doués. Le vieux fou l'avait emporté au prix de nombreuses vies, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu, son armée, décimée, ses victimes, enterrées, honorées. L'homme, toujours concentré sur son reflet, glissa le bout de ses doigts sur la fine cicatrice le long de son cou. Une grimace envahit les traits de Severus l'espace d'une seconde, mais il secoua la tête, faisant s'envoler ses mauvaises pensées. Aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour des tourments et des regrets, au contraire. Il avait enfin obtenu, avec une certaine joie, il devait bien l'avouer, le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, car, même si le Mage Noir était mort, il ne restait pas moins de dangers dans le monde. Chaque jour, deux nouvelles espèces maléfiques étaient découvertes par les chercheurs et les scientifiques sorciers, avait-il lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier, ce qui avait provoqué chez lui un rire sans joie caractéristique. Y avait-il réellement des gens, des sorciers qui plus est, capables de penser que la mort de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom réglerait tous les problèmes rencontrés ? Certaines créatures, certains maléfices étaient déjà présents des années avant la naissance même de Tom Jedusor, sa mort ne les détruirait pas, puisqu'il n'avait été pour rien à leur création.

Ses cheveux noirs avaient poussé et caressaient maintenant ses clavicules, quelques fils argentés venaient à apparaître sur ses tempes, son teint semblait toujours être le même, blafard, maladif, et son regard était incontestablement aussi sombre, même sa réputation n'avait pas évolué, il restait le bâtard des cachots, détesté et craint par tous les élèves, de la première à la septième année. Comme avant, il ne s'en souciait guère, il était là pour leur enseigner des choses que ces cornichons ne retiendraient probablement pas, le reste ne le concernait pas, il n'était pas là pour lier un quelconque lien social, si insignifiant soit-il. Il n'était pas le professeur McGonagall, il n'aimait pas les élèves, ni les siens ni ceux des autres. Il n'aimait pas enseigner, il n'aimait pas corriger les copies, il n'avait jamais aimé ça. Sauf peut-être une fois, dans sa vie, la seule fois où une élève avait montré sa détermination à apprendre. Cela remontait à plus de vingt ans, pourtant, il n'avait rien oublié, au contraire, les souvenirs semblaient s'être gravés au fer-blanc dans sa mémoire. Quand il y pensait, cela lui apparaissait comme une autre époque, un autre monde, mais peut-être que cela l'était, tout était si flou, si confus. Il ne se rappelait plus de rien, du moins, il se souvenait de l'essentiel, mais les détails filaient entre ses doigts comme une poignée de sable. Pourtant, son visage à elle était clair comme de l'eau de roche, net, il pouvait presque effleurer sa joue tant elle semblait réelle devant ses yeux. 

Il secoua la tête une nouvelle fois et contracta sa mâchoire. Il n'était pas prêt à la revoir aujourd'hui, c'était trop tôt. Ces vingt années lui apparaissaient désormais comme une poignée de jours. Pourtant, il ne pouvait plus reculer, il avait accepté, sans vraiment y réfléchir, c'était vrai, et il n'avait plus qu'à accepter les conséquences. Il savait qu'elle constituait un élément important pour ses élèves, après tout, il l'avait formée, il savait de quoi elle était capable, il savait ce qu'elle valait plus que quiconque, c'était bien pour cela, et uniquement pour cela, qu'il avait accepté de la recevoir pour son prochain cours, c'est-à-dire dans moins d'un quart d'heure, avec les septième année Serpentard et Gryffondor. Il les maudit davantage, si cela était possible, après tout, qu'allait-elle leur dire qu'il n'avait pas encore dit ? Tout ce qu'elle savait, elle le tenait de lui, c'était lui le maître, elle n'était d'aucune aide. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réfléchi un peu avant d'accepter bêtement ? Une petite voix, qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis des années, se réveilla en lui et lui souffla qu'après tout ce temps, il ne l'avait pas oubliée, loin de là, et peut-être même qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être présente dans ses pensées durant ces deux décennies, quand bien même cela pouvait lui être douloureux à avouer.

Instinctivement, ses doigts vinrent effleurer le coin de ses lèvres, à l'endroit même où, jadis, cette femme avait déposé un baiser en guise d'au revoir, ce qu'il avait espéré à l'époque être un adieu. Il n'y avait jamais eu rien de plus entre eux à l'époque, si ce n'était quelques regards insistants, quelques sourires tendancieux et quelques insinuations douteuses, mais jamais rien de méchant, jamais quelque chose qui aurait pu les faire espérer. Dès le début de son apprentissage, Severus s'était mis des barrières, en raison de l'âge de la jeune femme, qui comptait alors tout juste dix-sept printemps, alors que lui arrivait sur son vingt et unième hiver, son rang, elle qui était destinée à devenir reine, lui qui s'était déjà rangé du côté des Mangemorts, mais, surtout, il gardait bien en tête qu'elle n'était qu'une élève, un peu particulière, certes, car il lui donnait des leçons chez lui et ils se retrouvaient alors seuls, sans aucune autre présence, mais elle restait une gamine à qui il devait enseigner la magie noire sous les ordres de sa mère tyrannique. Il se souvenait qu'elle lui avait confié combien elle ne voulait pas de cet avenir qui s'offrait à elle, elle ne voulait pas devenir reine, elle ne voulait pas épouser un homme pour lequel elle n'éprouvait aucun sentiment, mais combien aussi elle ne voulait pas décevoir sa mère et qu'elle se soumettrait à elle. Severus s'était senti révolté, mais n'avait rien dit, qui était-il pour dire quoi que ce soit ? Il s'était contenté de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait. Malgré tout, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle était très douée dans ce domaine et, loin de le rassurer, cela l'effraya, non pour lui, mais pour elle. Il connaissait l'emprise que pouvait avoir le Mal sur une personne, surtout une jeune femme apeurée comme elle l'était, il connaissait le sentiment grisant d'être plus puissant que tout, d'assouvir chacune de ses pulsions, aussi dévastatrices pouvaient-elles être. Il savait à quel point il était compliqué de s'en détacher, combien le pouvoir coulant dans les veines pouvait être entêtant. Severus avait eu peur qu'elle plonge dedans pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Il avait eu peur de la perdre.

Il souffla un grand coup et claqua la porte de ses appartements, marchant d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre sa classe de défense contre les forces du mal, faisant virevolter sa cape derrière lui. Il arriva en quelques enjambées et il eut le désagréable plaisir de la trouver déjà là, plantée devant la porte, fermée. Elle lui tournait le dos, et il en remerciait Merlin alors qu'elle tourna son visage vers lui, ses lèvres entrouvertes dans une expression des plus troublantes. Il lui sembla qu'il ralentit au contact de ses yeux, d'un marron intense, et il s'en maudit intérieurement. En quelques pas, il fut devant elle, la surplombant de deux têtes. Son visage n'exprima aucune réaction, mais son cœur ne fut pas si indifférent en la revoyant. Elle avait grandi, c'était à n'en pas y croire. Elle ne ressemblait plus à cette gamine qu'il avait connue autrefois et qui l'avait embrassé. Elle passa sa langue puis ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il la détaillait minutieusement, comme pour se rappeler de chaque détail. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène semblaient avoir toujours la même longueur, si ce n'est qu'il remarqua pour la première fois que les pointes lui chatouillaient les reins, rassemblés en une tresse épaisse qui laissait s'échapper quelques mèches, sa bouche charnue était teintée d'un rouge sang qui faisait ressortir sa petite cicatrice sur sa lèvre supérieure, ses mains, entrelacées, reposaient dignement contre son ventre, et son menton était levé dans ce qui semblait être un signe de défi. Elle avait tout de l'allure d'une reine et se fut ainsi qu'il comprit qu'elle avait réussi, elle était montée sur le trône, et cela avait l'air de la satisfaire plus qu'à l'époque au vu de son petit sourire narquois.

-Severus, salua-t-elle dignement.

-Regina, répondit-il en s'inclinant légèrement, ou devrais-je dire Majesté, ajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de la femme, un air joueur sur le visage.

-Il me semble que je suis reine, pourtant, mais peut-être que depuis tes cachots tu n'en as pas entendu parler, répliqua Regina, sarcastique.

-Bien, Majesté, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine.

Et sans attendre une réponse, Severus ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec et entra dans une démarche mêlant détermination et colère. Il entendit une paire de talons juste derrière lui et en conclut qu'elle l'avait suivi. Il pouvait presque imaginer son menton se lever davantage dans un geste de domination. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il l'observa s'avancer, lançant à chaque élève un regard noir, son nez retroussé dans une expression de dégoût, les coins de ses lèvres imperceptiblement remontés devant les airs terrorisés des gamins. Severus s'autorisa une fois de plus un entretien détaillé de sa tenue. Elle portait des cuissardes en latex noir sur une espèce de tissu brillant d'un rouge intense qui épousait chacune de ses formes et, au-dessus, un magnifique corset aussi noir que la nuit, seulement brisé par quelques dentelles à son décolleté plongeant, du même rouge que son bas, foncé, hypnotique, envoûtant. Ses cheveux étaient libres, malgré la tresse, sur ses épaules et, comme dans le souvenir de Severus, tout aussi bouclés et indomptables. Une cape noire recouvrait son corps tout entier, flottant derrière ses talons à chaque pas, une grande capuche sur les omoplates. Un immense collier serti de rubis habillait son cou et la naissance de sa poitrine, mise en avant par son habit qu'il se surprit à apprécier plus que de raison.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en admirer davantage, car elle arriva à sa hauteur, s'arrêtant un instant, son épaule contre celle de l'homme, afin de lui murmurer une seule phrase, accompagnée d'un sourire satisfait.

-J'espère que tu apprécies ce que tu as laissé filer il y a des années, Severus.

Puis elle alla s'asseoir sur le bureau de ce dernier, croisant une jambe sur l'autre, son menton en équilibre sur son poing, son coude enfoncé sur son genou. Severus haussa un sourcil, perplexe, et se dit que l'heure allait être longue. Regina sembla lire dans ses pensées, car elle lui adressa un grand sourire dévoilant une dentition d'un blanc presque aveuglant. Elle semblait fière de son petit manège, et elle pouvait l'être au vu de l'air totalement désespéré de l'homme, qui n'avait qu'une envie : sortir d'ici, loin de cette créature. 

-Bien, je vous présente Regina, la rei…

-Voyons, Severus, il n'y a que toi pour ne pas savoir qui je suis. N'est-ce pas, les enfants ? Vous savez tous qui je suis, pas vrai ? l'interrompit-elle, plissant les yeux vers les élèves, attendant une réponse.

Elle dut malheureusement se contenter d'une série de hochements de têtes approximatifs. Elle élança son corps en arrière, se réceptionnant sur ses poignets, l’œil brillant.

-Tu vois, Severus, ne perds pas ton temps inutilement. Qu'on en finisse.

Il soupira tout en fermant ses paupières un bref instant.

-Bien, si vous me laissez faire, Majesté, j'aimerais débuter mon cours comme je l'entends, avec tout mon respect, bien entendu, dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

-J'entends bien, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Severus entama alors une description minutieuse de ce qui attendait les élèves. Il espérait qu'il arriverait à combler l'heure avec des explications et qu'il empêcherait la reine d'intervenir à un quelconque moment. Il redoutait ce qu'elle pourrait faire ou dire. Bien que ce soit lui qui lui ait enseigné la magie, Regina ne la pratiquait pas de la même manière que les sorciers. En effet, quand les sorciers utilisaient une baguette, les gens comme elle n'employaient que leurs mains, leur énergie provenant d'eux-mêmes, du plus profond de leur cœur, et Severus avait toujours trouvé cela impressionnant, presque effrayant. À n'importe quel moment, d'un mouvement de poignet, elle pouvait briser le cou d'un élève, renverser les pupitres ou même disparaître. Cependant, l'homme faisait tout son possible pour ne rien transparaître, ça n'était pas le moment de paniquer, il devait rester calme, et ainsi prouver qu'il était tout aussi maître du jeu qu'elle. Quand bien même cela pouvait être un mensonge.

Et, comme si la reine avait suivi ses pensées, sa voix, froide et sournoise, retentit dans la pièce. 

-Dis-moi, Severus, n'essaierais-tu pas de gagner du temps pour te défiler ? Aurais-tu peur de moi ? Pourtant, je ne possède pas plus que ce que tu m'as appris, tu te souviens ? Toutes ces heures passées où tu me répétais que j'étais douée…

-Suffit, cracha-t-il.

Severus pouvait presque entendre le sourire dans sa voix, qui s'était faite de plus en plus basse. Les élèves tressaillirent, tremblants. Il se tourna vers elle, les lèvres pincées en une fine ligne, les yeux écumant de rage. Regina en sembla presque ébranlée, si l'on oubliait le sourire mauvais sur son visage. Ils restèrent ainsi, à se fixer, c'en était presque à celui qui détournerait le regard en premier. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, sans qu'un souffle ne vienne bousculer les deux êtres, les gamins comme pétrifiés. 

-Sortez, murmura Severus d'une voix grave, grondante, sans même lâcher les yeux de Regina des siens. Dégagez, ordonna-t-il plus fort en voyant que les élèves restaient sur leurs chaises. 

D'un seul mouvement, les chaises raclèrent le sol, les sacs se retrouvèrent sur les épaules et les élèves passèrent la porte à une vitesse foudroyante, sans un regard en arrière, Serpentard comme Gryffondor. Le dernier ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui, ce que Severus se chargea d'un mouvement lascif de baguette. Un déclic retentit et résonna dans la salle, qui leur indiqua qu'ils étaient désormais seuls et enfermés. Ni la reine ni le professeur n'avait bougé un cil, telles deux statues en couleur. Une aura de pure colère les englobait comme un voile, formant une bulle autour d'eux. Severus sentait son sang bouillir à ses tempes, dans ses poignets, dans sa poitrine et il se doutait que cela devait être de même pour la femme face à lui, toujours assise sur son bureau. Du coin de l’œil, Severus constata que les doigts de Regina serraient le bord du bureau, ses jointures en étaient blanches, il n'eut aucun mal à en déduire qu'elle se retenait de lui jeter un quelconque sort ou même de l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Cette simple idée le fit frissonner, pas de peur, non, d'envie. Il ne pouvait nier le fait que Regina était probablement la femme la plus séduisante et la plus excitante que la Terre ait jamais portée. Cependant, il ne pouvait se laisser avoir par son physique enjôleur, il devait rester concentrer.

-Que cherches-tu à prouver, Regina ? demanda-t-il, les traits figés, le regard mauvais.

-C'est Votre Majesté désormais, Severus, aurais-tu la mémoire courte ? s'écria-t-elle, hors d'elle.

-Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu-là avec moi, Votre Majesté, prévint-il, la voix étrangement basse.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur, Severus, c'est fini tout ça. Je ne suis plus cette petite chose tremblante, ne l'as-tu pas remarqué ? 

En disant cela, elle s'était redressée, avait cambré le dos, mettant sa poitrine en avant, dans une posture des plus suggestives.

-Tout ce que je remarque, Votre Majesté, c'est que vous essayez de paraître plus que vous n'êtes en réalité. Tu ne me fais pas peur non plus, Regina, ne te méprends pas. Tu es peut-être reine, mais, pour moi, tu restes toujours une gamine.

-Une gamine ? hurla-t-elle, comme scandalisée. Je n'ai que quatre ans de moins que toi, Severus, tu ne crois pas que tu en fais trop ? Et puis, ajouta-t-elle, baissant la voix de deux octaves, tu me prenais moins pour une gamine quand tu t'es permis de me reluquer tout à l'heure, à moins que tu fasses cela avec toutes tes élèves. Sont-elles seulement consentantes, professeur ?

-Je ne te permets pas, sombre idiote ! cracha-t-il, la voix sifflante, menaçante. 

-Je ne suis pas une idiote et je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton !

-Sinon quoi ? la provoqua-t-il, un sourire mauvais sur ses fines lèvres. 

Elle lui lançait un regard presque effrayant, qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui, mais pas Severus, au contraire, son sourire s'accentua, comme pour prouver à la reine qu'il était plus fort qu'elle. Elle se mouva alors, telle une vipère rampant vers sa proie, elle se coula le long du bureau et s'approcha de lui dans une démarche féline, le regard allumé d'une lueur étrange, qui intrigua Severus sans qu'il n'en comprenne la signification. Il s'y attarda, son esprit calculateur en marche, mais il ne la vit pas fondre sur lui, comme un animal sauvage sautant au cou d'une biche. Les doigts de la reine vinrent saisir son cou et ses lèvres rouges s'écraser brutalement sur les siennes. Les yeux du professeur s'écarquillèrent devant une telle audace et ses mains, de part et d'autre de la taille fine de Regina, se crispèrent. Il était incapable de la toucher ni même de lui rendre ce semblant de baiser, encore moins de l'apprécier. Il semblait pétrifié, statufié et être sur le point de se vider de son sang tant il perdit toute couleur. 

Regina ne parut pas s'en formaliser, allant jusqu'à coller entièrement son corps contre celui de Severus, le faisant reculer et l'acculer contre le mur de pierre. L'homme pouvait sentir, à travers ses propres vêtements ainsi que ceux de son ancienne élève, chacune de ses formes. Il ne pouvait rester indifférent face au poids de ses seins contre son torse, qui lui mit tous les sens en alerte, il en ressentit même un léger picotement au creux de ses paumes, comme si elles lui exprimaient leur envie – leur besoin – de prendre cette partie d'elle, de la toucher. Le désir de la repousser loin de lui, loin de sa salle de classe, loin du château même, l'étreignit si fort qu'il voulut céder à la tentation, mais il savait que Regina n'attendait que ça. Elle avait voulu le provoquer en l'embrassant de la sorte, espérant qu'il l'écarte. Et lui faire ce plaisir était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie, il n'avait pas besoin de revoir ce regard triomphant et ce sourire vainqueur, lui aussi voulait gagner et pour ça il devait la surprendre, la prendre à son propre jeu. 

Severus, comme revigoré, attrapa des mèches de ses longs cheveux bruns entre ses doigts fins afin de basculer son visage en arrière, la faisant suffoquer sous la douleur qui envahit son crâne. Son nez se froissa alors que ses lèvres s'ouvrirent, permettant à la langue de l'homme de rencontrer celle de la femme dans un geste de pure domination. Débuta alors un combat entre eux, c'était à celui qui prendrait le dessus et qui soumettrait l'autre à sa volonté. Il n'y avait aucune douceur, aucune pitié, juste un besoin de prouver à l'autre leur puissance. Bien sûr, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait céder. Et Severus était prêt à tout pour voir Regina se soumettre à lui. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, essayant de garder le contrôle, il posa une main sur sa hanche et la fit se reculer, pas à pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte le coin du bureau où elle était assise plus tôt. Ni une ni deux, le professeur enroula son bras autour de la taille de Regina, la souleva et la reposa durement sur le meuble. Les mains de la reine, toujours autour du cou de l'homme, glissèrent sur son torse et exercèrent une légère pression, l'obligeant à stopper net leur baiser.

-Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, Severus, articula Regina, la voix devenue rauque, les lèvres gonflées.

-Je le sais, Votre Majesté, mais vous feriez mieux de vous inquiéter pour votre peau, je ne vous donne pas dix minutes avant de me supplier.

-Tu pourrais être surpris. Méfie-toi, je n'aime pas perdre.

-Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. 

Et il fit mine de reprendre possession de ses lèvres pour finalement enserrer la mâchoire de Regina entre ses dents, ses yeux ne la quittant pas un instant. Malgré toute la colère qu'il pouvait éprouver envers cette diablesse, il était comme fasciné par la moindre de ses réactions. Il ne fut pas déçu en la voyant écarter sa bouche dans un gémissement qu'elle tentait douloureusement de retenir et constater que ses yeux sombres se fermèrent en papillonnant fébrilement. Severus en profita pour lécher sa lèvre inférieure avant de la prendre entre les siennes et de l'aspirer. Dans le même temps, Regina entoura les hanches de l'homme de ses longues jambes, les talons de ses cuissardes rencontrant les creux des genoux de Severus, qui grogna, envoyant des vibrations sur les doigts de la reine, qui s'étaient de nouveau accrochés autour de son cou. Severus était en train de penser qu'il gagnait ce duel, lorsque Regina frotta son ventre contre l'entrejambe du professeur, qui haleta sous la pression. Il se sentit durcir et éprouva une nouvelle vague de rage contre la reine. D'un nouveau mouvement sec de baguette, il fit disparaître son bas, sa cape et son corset, la laissant uniquement en cuissarde et en petite culotte, seins nus, un air outré sur le visage. Il eut un rictus suffisant un bref instant avant de retrouver un visage neutre, ou presque, ses traits toujours déformés par la haine et une pointe de désir. 

Le professeur, dans un geste brusque mais précis, saisit Regina à la gorge et la renversa sur le bureau, faisant claquer l'arrière de sa tête contre le bois. Ses grands yeux marron, presque noirs, se confondant avec sa pupille, bordés d'immenses cils tout aussi sombres, étaient rivés sur lui, comme s'ils le surveillaient, comme s'ils s'en méfiaient. Et Severus pensa qu'ils avaient bien raison, ils n'avaient pas idée de ce qu'il avait en tête pour la jeune femme. Certes, il avait envie de lui faire mal, mais il avait bien plus envie de la faire lâcher prise, il voulait voir ce si beau visage tordu par le plaisir, et il ne comptait pas faire les choses à moitié. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, il la saisit par les cuisses, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chair, et l'amena vers lui, faisant heurter son entrejambe, uniquement vêtu d'un fin voile de dentelle blanche, contre son membre déjà excité. Regina laissa échapper un râle, qu'elle tenta de masquer aussi vite en se mordant les lèvres, tandis que son corps se cambrait, cherchant et repoussant à la fois tout contact avec le sombre sorcier. Severus se pencha, dans une lenteur indécente, appuyant davantage son pelvis contre le sexe de la reine. La poitrine de l'homme rencontra une nouvelle fois les seins de Regina et il dut retenir à grand-peine l'excitation qui vrillait ses sens et qui lui ordonnait de la prendre sur-le-champ. Il prit le visage de son ancienne élève en coupe avec sa main gauche, obligeant ses lèvres à s'entrouvrirent, les caressa avec son pouce. Regina enserra le doigt entre ses dents, puis referma sa bouche dessus avant que Severus ne sente sa langue y tracer des cercles. Il déglutit face à ce spectacle des plus érotiques et Regina relâcha son doigt, qu'il s'empressa de balader sur ses lèvres rouges, les humidifiant de sa propre salive. Severus ne résista pas plus longtemps au désir de les embrasser encore une fois.

De sa main droite, il agita encore sa baguette et ils se retrouvèrent, toujours dans la même position, sur le lit du professeur, à la différence près que la jeune femme ne portait plus ni cuissardes ni culotte, elle était nue et totalement à sa merci. Regina parut surprise et ne put empêcher ses yeux d'analyser la pièce et les couvertures sur lesquelles elle reposait. Severus se redressa sur ses poignets alors que la reine l'observait.

-Un lit, vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil dans une mimique des plus semblables à Severus.

-Cela n'est pas assez convenable pour votre postérieur royal, Votre Majesté ? 

-Mon postérieur royal t'emmerde profondément, Severus, répliqua Regina, cinglante.

-Parfait.

Sans délai, Severus utilisa le même sort informulé que précédemment et se retrouva entièrement nu au-dessus de Regina. 

-Si tu préférais le bois du bureau, crois-moi, je serais tout aussi rude, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille alors qu'il avait replacé sa main autour de son cou, exerçant une légère pression comme pour démontrer la véracité de ses propos. 

Il ne sut jamais si c'était de la crainte ou de l'excitation qui passa dans ses prunelles à cet instant et il ne voulut pas le savoir, elle avait commencé ce petit jeu, il n'était plus question d'arrêter là. Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'enfonça en elle en une seule poussée. Sa main droite abandonna sa baguette quelque part, il savait qu'il le regretterait à un moment ou à un autre, mais il avait plus besoin de ses doigts sur le corps somptueux de cette femme que sur un morceau de bois, aussi précieux puisse-t-il être. Il savait également qu'il ne pourrait plus avoir recours à la magie, mais il dut bien avouer qu'il n'en avait plus réellement besoin dans l'immédiat. À la place, il s'empara d'un des seins fermes de Regina et en apprécia la rondeur au creux de sa paume. Lentement, il se mouva en elle, s'extrayant presque entièrement pour replonger aussitôt dans ses profondeurs. Il aimait sa moiteur autour de lui, la chaleur de ses cuisses autour de ses hanches, son pou affolé sous le bout de ses doigts, son téton durci et érigé contre sa peau. Il recommença une nouvelle fois, s'abîmant toujours plus loin, jusqu'à buter contre ses parois. Il chérissait la vue du corps de Regina se cambrant, frissonnant, de ses longues boucles brunes s'éparpillant sur les draps blancs, de ses mains cherchant à saisir quelque chose qui lui permettrait de se raccrocher, de ne pas sombrer. Il adorait la voir s'abandonner ainsi. 

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du poignet de Severus, qui remarqua sa manucure, ses ongles taillés en pointe et pigmentés de noir, et, même en position de soumission, elle imposa un autre rythme aux pénétrations de l'homme, balançant son bassin d'avant en arrière. Il la regarda un instant, surpris de cette initiative, et reçut en retour une œillade insolente. 

-C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, Severus ? Je suis déçue, minauda-t-elle en faisant la moue. 

Elle sembla sur le point de rire lorsque Severus se retira, empoigna ses cuisses et la força à se retourner, se retrouvant à quatre pattes sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le voir. Il avait la respiration saccadée par la rage qui bouillait dans ses veines et qui ne demandait qu'à être exprimée. Regina parut abasourdie quelques secondes, immobile, le souffle court, et, lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle roula sa tête sur sa droite afin de croiser le regard de Severus. Seulement, au même instant, il abattit la paume de sa main sur la fesse rebondie de la reine, la faisant sursauter et échapper un cri, qui sembla aller se répercuter sur les murs de la chambre. Severus ne pouvait observer le visage de Regina, à sa grande déception, mais il espérait qu'elle commençait à regretter son petit manège et qu'elle prenait dorénavant pleinement conscience de ce qui l'attendait. Il asséna une nouvelle claque sur la même fesse, qui prenait désormais une teinte rose framboise appétissante. Tout comme la précédente, Regina sursauta, mais se tut, laissant juste entendre une respiration irrégulière. Severus ne put retenir un rictus goguenard alors que ses yeux revêtus de luxure roulaient sur la nuque, le long de la colonne vertébrale et la croupe de la femme. 

-Cela vous convient-il, Votre Majesté ? demanda-t-il en abaissant ses deux mains sur les fesses devant lui. 

Regina se cambra et haleta, ses ongles s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le matelas. Severus savait qu'elle ne répondrait pas, mais il voulait entendre sa voix, il voulait avoir la preuve de sa soumission. Ses mains s'affaissèrent plus durement sur le joli postérieur de Regina, qui tressaillit et prit une teinte franchement rouge.

-Je n'ai rien entendu, Votre Majesté, auriez-vous perdu votre langue ? Quel gâchis, vraiment, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

-Peut mieux faire, articula-t-elle, dans une vaine tentative de contrôler le timbre de sa voix, déjà grave.

-Votre Majesté, je me dois de vous prévenir que je ne m'arrêterais sous aucun prétexte, suis-je clair ? 

-Dis-le tout de suite si tu veux que je m'en aille, mais cela sera compté comme une victoire par forfait.

-Je m'assure simplement que tu sois consentante, ma tendre élève, siffla-t-il en caressant sa joue du revers de son index. 

Regina dégagea son visage de son contact brûlant et recula son bassin, jusqu'à faire rencontrer son sexe trempé avec celui de Severus dans un effort de provocation. Severus émit un grondement sous la pression qui le délivra à peine quelques secondes, pour le frustrer davantage par la suite. 

-Très bien, Votre Majesté, faites vos jeux.

Severus écarta les genoux de Regina avec les siens et la pénétra d'un seul mouvement, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde. Il aperçut les doigts de la reine se refermer autour du drap et le serrer à en avoir les jointures blanches. En levant le regard, il rencontra son propre reflet sur le miroir qui trônait, grandiose, au-dessus de son lit, et lut la satisfaction sur son visage. Il commença alors des mouvements de va-et-vient assez rapide en elle, s'accrochant à ses épaules, lui permettant un meilleur appui. Regina exhala de nombreux gémissements qui mirent Severus en confiance, si bien qu'il attrapât la tresse de la reine entre ses doigts, affermît sa prise sur son épaule et se plongeât frénétiquement en elle. Les fesses de Regina venaient claquer furieusement sur le pelvis de Severus. La jeune femme ne put plus retenir davantage les cris qui lui déchiraient la gorge. Le sorcier y mettait une telle vigueur que chaque intrusion était plus sauvage que la précédente. Les ongles pointus de Regina vinrent tenter de s'accrocher à la main de Severus près de son visage, mais constatant que cela ne changeait rien, elle envoya son bras chercher la cuisse de l'homme, dans le vain espoir de le faire ralentir. 

Severus en fut ravi tout comme cela intensifia son désir, et sa force. Il en profita pour saisir les bras de Regina et les ramener vers lui, redressant tout son corps contre le sien. Le visage, dont les joues étaient devenues roses sous le plaisir, de Regina apparut dans le reflet du miroir et Severus put l'admirer toute à sa guise. Le changement de position de la reine changea également l'angle de pénétration, sans que l'homme ne ralentisse ses coups de reins. Il plaça sa main droite contre le bas-ventre de Regina et sa main gauche retrouva les courbes de son cou gracile, qui alla épouser le creux de l'épaule de Severus dans une position d'abandon total. Les cris de la reine résonnaient désormais contre son oreille, ce qui aurait pu l'agacer au plus haut point, mais qui, au contraire, le revigora. Il intensifia, si cela était encore possible, ses coups de butoir en elle, cherchant à aller toujours plus profond. Les cris qui sortaient des lèvres de Regina étaient éraillés, gutturaux, et Severus n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'elle approchait de l'orgasme. Il décida de l'aider un peu et fit glisser langoureusement ses doigts sur la peau ruisselante de sueur de la reine jusqu'à un de ses seins, qu'il prit au creux de sa main et qu'il s'amusa tantôt à caresser, tantôt à pincer, tantôt à effleurer. 

Et le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. La jeune femme se contracta violemment autour de lui et il dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sombrer avec elle, pourtant, il ne cessa ni ne ralentit le rythme, au contraire. Il observa, avec grande attention, le visage ravagé par la luxure et le plaisir de Regina. Ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux étincelants, ses pupilles dilatées, ses lèvres gonflées, ses joues rougies, sa propre main autour de son cou, jamais il n'avait vu créature si envoûtante. 

Ce n'est que lorsque son prénom franchit la bouche de Regina, qu'il consentit à s'arrêter. La reine s'affaissa un peu plus contre lui, prise de convulsions, et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Severus se délecta un peu plus de ce spectacle réjouissant et enroula ses bras autour d'elle dans un geste qu'il voulait apaisant. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, Regina complètement soumise contre le corps ardent de Severus. 

-C'est tout, Votre Majesté, vous déclarez forfait ?

-Tu peux toujours rêver, Severus, murmura-t-elle, essoufflée. 

Et, avant même qu'il ait pu enregistrer ses paroles, elle élança ses bras vers l'arrière, ses mains rencontrant les épaules de l'homme et l'envoya valser dans les airs avant de le laisser retomber lourdement sur le matelas, devant elle, son visage à quelques centimètres de ses genoux. Le regard sombre de Severus croisa celui, encore plus obscur, de Regina et elle lui décocha un sourire en coin, l’œil pétillant. Elle semblait assez fière d'elle, et elle pouvait, songeait l'homme, dont les reins le tiraient étrangement. Il s'amusa à penser que tout ceci n'était plus de son âge lorsqu'elle s'appuya sur ses mains, de part et d'autre du visage de Severus, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur ses seins et il n'hésita pas une seconde à s'en délecter, galvanisant aussitôt le désir en lui. Regina fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en constatant que l'homme profitait un peu trop de la situation à son goût, et Severus n'eut qu'à plonger ses yeux dans les siens pour comprendre qu'elle ne comptait pas en rester là, sur une espèce de semi-échec. Elle était une reine et n'était pas disposée à se laisser distancer de la sorte. 

Elle passa au-dessus de lui, à quatre pattes, laissant tout le loisir à Severus de jeter un regard sur son sexe et ses fesses, toujours marquées de ses mains. Regina, arrivé au bassin de l'homme, se retourna et se plaça à califourchon sur lui. Severus l'observa, attentif et incertain, dans l'attente de ses gestes. Et elle dut le remarquer, car elle bougea tous ses membres avec précision et lenteur, plaçant ses mains sur les clavicules du professeur, alors que son dos se cambrait dangereusement. La reine se baissa et ses seins entrèrent en contact avec la peau brûlante et recouverte d'une fine couche de sueur de Severus, puis son ventre et il put ressentir chacune des formes féminines contre lui. La bouche, rouge et pulpeuse, vint se poser sous sa mâchoire et, bientôt, sa langue lui chatouilla la peau. Aussitôt, il sentit son désir remonter en flèche et eut envie de la faire basculer pour reprendre les devants. Au même instant, Regina lécha son oreille et Severus crut ne pas pouvoir retenir un gémissement. Elle était bien trop sensuelle pour son propre bien.

-N'y pense même pas, Severus, c'est à mon tour, maintenant, chuchota-t-elle, ses lèvres pressées contre son lobe. 

L'homme grogna, autant de frustration que d'envie. Les dents de la reine vinrent taquiner sa pomme d'Adam en même temps que son bassin ondula langoureusement contre le sien. Merlin, à cette allure-là, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, songeait-il. Il décida alors d'accélérer un peu les choses et, du bout de ses doigts, suivit la courbure de son mollet, de l'arrière de son genou, de sa cuisse, avant d'entreprendre un chemin plus étroit. Toujours aussi lentement, il dirigea ses mains vers l'intérieur, où il faisait plus chaud et où sa peau semblait plus moite. Elle réagit aussitôt en attrapant ses poignets et en les plaquant au-dessus de son visage, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Severus se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel. 

-Je te l'ai dit, Severus, je n'aime pas perdre.

-La partie n'est pas encore terminée, Votre Majesté, ne criez pas victoire trop vite, vous seriez déçue.

Et, comme pour prouver qu'il avait tort, Regina, enserrant toujours les poignets de l'homme avec une de ses mains, fit glisser l'autre le long de son torse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fonde entre leurs deux corps. Agilement, elle saisit son membre durci et le guida en elle, abaissant ses hanches au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'adaptait à lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri ou un gémissement qui resta pourtant silencieux et Severus disparut totalement en elle tandis qu'elle posait son regard sur lui. Il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, sa chaleur autour de lui, ses prunelles plantaient dans les siennes, admirer son corps tendu par le désir, ses cheveux ébouriffés, son bassin qui se mouvait sur lui, sentir ses doigts sur sa peau, entendre ses soupirs brûlants. Il voulut néanmoins la provoquer, comme pour lui montrer qu'il n'abandonnait pas la partie, loin de là. 

-Vous aurez l'obligeance et l'amabilité de me réveiller quand vous aurez fini, Votre Majesté.

La lueur dans les yeux de Regina devint menaçante et elle se pencha sur lui, sa bouche proche de la sienne.

-Pourquoi tu m'as laissée partir, il y a vingt ans, Severus ? Je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi ? Tu préfères le pouvoir que je détiens aujourd'hui ? 

Severus fut surpris par ses questions, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, préférant opter pour un rictus mauvais.

-Vous vous adonnez au bavardage, maintenant, Votre Majesté, vous me décevez, répondit-il.

Son nez se retroussa dans une grimace mêlée de dégoût et d'exaspération, tandis que sa main accentua la pression sur ses poignets. Choisissant d'ignorer sa remarque, elle bascula sa tête vers l'arrière et augmenta les ondulations de ses hanches, pourtant, il semblait à Severus qu'elle ne bougeait pas vraiment, et il mourait d'en sentir plus. Il eut soudain une idée et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses traits. Lentement, il prit appui sur ses talons et envoya son bassin vers Regina, tapant contre ses parois. Cette dernière eut un hoquet de surprise avant de lui lancer un regard noir, Severus s'en sentit plus que satisfait. Après tout, elle avait bloqué ses mains, mais le reste de son corps restait tout à fait disponible. Il crut qu'elle l'immobiliserait pour l'empêcher de recommencer, alors il instaura son propre rythme avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser la moindre tentative. Ses mouvements étaient lents, tout comme ceux de la jeune femme, et il prit plaisir à ressentir chaque centimètre d'elle autour de lui. Il avait l'agréable sensation d'être enfoncé dans un étau de soie brûlante et il ferma les yeux tandis que la luxure coulait dans ses veines. 

Il dut pourtant interrompre son moment de paix quand il se rendit compte que Regina n'arrivait plus à tenir ce rythme et qu'elle commençait, elle aussi, à vouloir plus. Ses hanches se levaient et se baissaient à une vitesse plus soutenue et, inconsciemment, du moins Severus le crut, elle relâcha son emprise sur ses poignets, les libérant, le laissant libre de la toucher. Il se demanda un instant si elle le voulait ou si elle se perdait, tout comme lui, dans un monde de plaisir et n'avait plus conscience de la réalité. L'homme en conclut que, dans l'une ou l'autre possibilité, il serait fou de ne pas en profiter. La main gauche de Regina, celle qui venait de quitter Severus, se faufila dans ses épais cheveux bruns, les ébouriffant davantage, tandis que la droite restait désespérément accrochée à sa poitrine, ses ongles plantés dans sa chair. 

Il l'observa se mordiller les lèvres, les narines dilatées, alors qu'il enfonçait ses doigts dans la peau de ses reins, accompagnant ses mouvements et les accentuant. Regina n'eut, visiblement, rien à y redire, laissant même échapper une série de gémissements et de soupirs. 

-Je t'ai laissée partir… parce que tu étais jeune… et tu avais ton destin... tout tracé devant toi… je n'avais pas le droit... d'être un obstacle pour toi, lâcha-t-il dans des râles.

Pour seule réponse, il eut droit à un regard qu'il eut du mal à interpréter de la part de la jeune femme. Elle semblait vouloir l'étrangler et le couvrir de baisers tout en même temps. 

-Tu voulais une réponse, là voilà, fais-en ce que tu veux désormais, Regina.

Il avait cessé de bouger en elle, il reposait simplement sur le matelas, tout comme elle s'était stoppée, elle aussi. Ils restaient juste à se fixer, chacun perdu dans ses pensées et il leur apparaissait clairement que leur prochaine action serait décisive, pour eux et pour ce qu'ils représentaient l'un envers l'autre. Pour cela, Severus ne voulait pas se tromper, il était hors de question qu'il la perde une seconde fois, le souvenir d'il y a vingt ans était encore trop présent dans sa mémoire, cuisant et dévastateur. Il vit Regina déglutir et se mordre la lèvre, comme en pleine réflexion et il ne put s'empêcher de prier Merlin pour qu'elle reste, quitte à ce qu'ils restent dans cette position jusqu'au petit matin, tout plutôt que la voir partir. Alors, doucement, semblable à une biche prise entre les phares d'une voiture, Severus porta sa main au visage de la reine et le caressa, tendrement. Elle sembla reprendre vie soudainement, déposa son front contre celui de l'homme, son nez rencontrant le sien.

-J'aurais pu faire de toi mon destin, Severus, si seulement tu ne m'avais pas laissé filer, murmura-t-elle, les yeux clos.

Elle n'avait même pas encore terminé sa phrase qu'elle se renversait en arrière, ses mains allant se poser sur les genoux du Serpentard, et son bassin reprit ses ondulations lascives. Il la regarda faire, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Il pensait à la vie qu'ils auraient pu mener s'il avait envisagé cette solution il y a vingt ans. Mais la différence de leur monde avait été bien trop évidente pour lui, à l'époque, jamais il n'aurait pu songer à une autre éventualité. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé vivre avec elle, cela lui était apparu comme impossible – pire, interdit – et, quoi que puisse en penser le reste du monde, Severus n'était pas homme à enfreindre les règles. Sa vision redevint claire et il admira la femme quelques secondes avant de, à son tour, se redresser, son buste heurtant les seins de Regina. Elle lui lança un sourire qui ressemblait davantage à un rictus, mais le professeur ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, préférant saisir les lèvres de la reine dans un baiser langoureux. 

Il laissa ses mains se faufiler le long des cuisses de Regina, effleurant ses fesses meurtries, ses reins, remontant le long de son dos, ses doigts caressant sa colonne vertébrale, atteignant ses omoplates, ses épaules, sa nuque et la base de ses cheveux, qu'il saisit fermement, arrachant un grognement rauque à la jeune femme. Severus ne bougeait toujours pas, laissant l'initiative complète à Regina, qui n'en perdit pas une miette, prenant appui sur ses genoux et s'empalant sur la longueur de son ancien professeur. Ses mains étaient accrochées aux omoplates de l'homme et ses ongles s'y enfonçaient régulièrement sous les assauts de sa bouche sur son cou. En effet, Severus avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à la peau qu'il savait si douce et si fine et qu'il parsema de multiples morsures qui laisseraient sans aucun doute des traces le lendemain. Pourtant, Regina ne l'empêcha pas, loin de là, elle gémissait à chaque nouvelle parcelle de chair marquée. 

Sans prévenir, Severus abattit sa main sur la fesse droite de Regina et la douleur, qui s'était calmée, revint en force, encore plus pénible et intolérable. Ce nouveau pincement poussa la reine si près du gouffre, qu'elle crut un instant être ravagée par un second orgasme, cependant, il lui restait suffisamment de contrôle pour reprendre un tant soit peu la situation en main. Elle élança alors son bras dans son dos et effleura les testicules de l'homme d'un doigt, espérant le précipiter lui aussi au bord du précipice. Le visage du professeur perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait, son front se plissa sous la rage, son torse tressauta sous l'accélération de sa respiration et elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'intensifier tandis que la scène se passa très vite. Severus, désordonné par la luxure, la saisit par la taille et la fit basculer sur le dos, rencontrant le matelas et les draps de soie avec rudesse, puis, avec des gestes tout aussi brusques, attrapa fermement l'arrière de ses genoux pour les passer sur ses épaules et se jeta avec puissance en elle. Regina ne put retenir plus longtemps un cri de surprise mêlée au plaisir qui s'emparait d'elle avec une rapidité surprenante. 

Cette position leur procurait des sensations nouvelles ; Severus semblait plonger un peu plus dans un fourreau de lave qui l'enveloppait à merveille, alors que Regina découvrait des endroits dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence et que l'homme arrivait à stimuler à chacune de ses poussées. 

-Bon sang, Regina, réussit à lâcher Severus entre deux râles.

Regina tenta d'agripper la joue de l'homme, mais il fut plus rapide et saisit ses doigts, auxquels il mêla les siens, et les plaqua de part et d'autre de son visage. Chaque pore de leur peau semblait en contact, comme s'ils étaient unis, ancrés l'un dans l'autre et qu'il était impossible de les séparer. Leurs jointures devinrent blanches tant ils se soudèrent. 

Dans un ultime effort, Severus embrassa Regina dans un baiser dur, exigeant et pourtant si intime, tandis que ses pénétrations devenaient erratiques, presque insupportables tant l'orgasme les prenait dans son tourbillon infernal. La jeune femme aurait eu l'impression de perdre la tête si seulement les paumes de Severus n'étaient pas fermement fusionnées aux siennes. Et, alors que Regina se contractait violemment autour de lui, Severus n'eut même pas le temps de lutter qu'il se libérait en elle dans un grondement qui fit vibrer tout son corps ainsi que celui de la femme. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, front contre front, les yeux clos, le souffle saccadé, la poitrine de Regina effleurant celle de Severus à chacune de ses inspirations. Le corps de la reine était entièrement douloureux, mais, en même temps, les dernières vagues de son plaisir continuaient de se répandre au creux de son ventre. 

Lentement, Severus se retira, leur provoquant à tous deux une sensation de vide et de perte. Il s'écroula sur le corps de la jeune femme, qui l'accueillit dans un soupir tandis qu'ils profitaient de la chaleur de l'autre, et nicha son nez au creux de sa nuque, inspirant les effluves de son parfum. Les deux corps étaient recouverts de fines gouttes de sueur, alors que celui de Regina était tatoué du passage de l'homme. Quelques bleus apparaissaient, hésitants, sur ses hanches et ses reins, où les doigts de Severus s'étaient cramponnés, et autour de son cou. Des traces rouges parsemaient également sa chair, sur l'arrondi d'un de ses seins, sur ses fesses et sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Severus se surprit à admirer avec fierté les suçons qu'il avait laissé intentionnellement dans son cou, sur sa mâchoire et la naissance de sa poitrine, comme signe de possession. Mais, plus que tout, c'est le sourire satisfait que la reine arborait qui accaparait toute son attention. Il la trouvait si belle, dans l'épuisement. 

Pourtant, à contrecœur, Severus, après un dernier coup d’œil sur les yeux clos de Regina, roula sur le côté, saisit sa baguette magique et l'agita faiblement. Ses habits, éparpillés, furent sur lui en quelques secondes. Il boutonnait sa chemise lorsqu'il perçut le frottement des draps ; visiblement, la reine venait de sortir de sa torpeur et se levait. Quand il se fut tourné vers elle, il constata qu'elle n'avait pas pris plus de temps que lui pour récupérer ses propres vêtements. Il fit glisser langoureusement ses yeux sur son corps tandis qu'elle attachait le fermoir de son immense collier, camouflant ainsi une partie des marques de leurs ébats. Pas un mot ne fut échangé, et Severus crut en mourir. Elle comptait partir, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, mais la reverrait-il un jour ? Dans vingt ans ? Avait-il le droit de la retenir, de la garder près de lui ? Pouvait-il seulement affirmer qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Certes ce moment avait été des plus délicieux, mais se sentait-il près pour une vraie relation ? Il l'aimait au lit, nue, au creux de ses bras, mais l'aimait-il dans le quotidien ? Lui laisserait-elle l'occasion d'y songer ? Et elle, pouvait-elle l'aimer ? Son statut de reine compliquait encore les choses, leurs mondes étaient si différents, si éloignés. 

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait fini de se rhabiller et qu'elle restait là, plantée au milieu de sa chambre, le fixant, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Il haussa un sourcil, l'interrogeant silencieusement. Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, préférant se mordre la lèvre avant de faire quelques pas, se rapprochant de lui, leurs corps se frôlant dangereusement.

-Tu te tourmentes, Severus, pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Il n'y a pas des obligations de reine qui t'attendent, Regina ?

Son visage se ferma imperceptiblement et il sut qu'il était allé trop loin, bien qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher. Il était resté tant de temps sans se confier, sans afficher ses émotions que le sarcasme était devenu son meilleur moyen de défense. Il la vit soulever son poignet dans les airs avant qu'une grande cape noir ne vienne se loger entre ses longs doigts fins. Dans un dernier regard tout aussi sombre, elle la passa autour de son cou, la fixant juste sous son menton et tourna les talons, laissant le tissu voleter et claquer. Ses pas étaient rapides, secs, tranchants, tout comme sa respiration. Sa paume vint saisir la poignée rageusement.

-Je me demandais si tu comptais revenir à Poudlard, prochainement, débita-t-il rapidement. Maintenant que tu connais le chemin, il serait dommage d'attendre deux autres décennies avant de nous revoir.

Le corps de Regina s'était stoppé net, son souffle, suspendu. Elle lâcha la poignée et se retourna vers lui.

-Tu me demandes de partir et maintenant tu me retiens ? Décide-toi, Severus, je pourrais presque croire que je te déstabilise, ricana-t-elle.

Il ignora sa moquerie, fit lentement glisser ses pieds sur le tapis, heurtant les siens. Il la vit faire des efforts considérables pour garder la tête haute, alors qu'elle semblait incertaine de l'attitude à adopter face à lui. Il leva ses bras à hauteur du joli visage de la reine et posa ses mains contre la porte, de part et d'autre de ses épaules. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la gorge de Regina et il put ainsi constater qu'elle déglutissait avec peine alors qu'un fin sourire étirait ses propres lèvres. Il se pencha vers son oreille, qu'il mordit.

-Et si c'était le cas ? murmura-t-il.

-C'est le cas ? répéta-t-elle bêtement.

-Mmhmmh.

Il déposa quelques baisers sur sa jugulaire battante et eut, pour simple réponse, un rire cristallin alors qu'elle renversait sa tête contre le bois. Elle apposa ses mains contre son torse et le fit reculer de deux pas, juste l'espace pour se retourner et ouvrir la porte. 

-Dans ce cas, prépare-toi à un nouveau cours très rapidement, je t'assure que je n'attendrai pas vingt ans de plus avant de gagner un défi face à toi, s'exclama-t-elle, rieuse. Ah oui, au fait, c'est moi qui ai gagné.

-Et pourquoi, je te prie ? 

-Parce que c'est toi qui étais en train de te demander si toi et moi c'était possible.

-Que... ?

-Ne le nie pas, Severus, je l'ai vu, trancha-t-elle, pointant son index vers lui alors qu'elle continuait de reculer. À bientôt, chéri.

Et sur un dernier sourire mutin, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée violette. 

Severus claqua la porte derrière lui, les poings serrés.

-J'aurais ma revanche sur cette petite garce, oh oui ! marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, fou de rage, alors que quelques ébauches de plan s'esquissaient dans son esprit et qu'un sourire mauvais ornait désormais son visage. Elle me le paiera, foi de Serpentard !

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, bisous sur vos bouilles.


End file.
